L'espoir fait vivre
by CyCy-Lupin
Summary: [COMPLETE]MINI FIC. Comment son terrible emprisonnement dans les geoles de Voldemort rapproche t il Christa Parker du sevère Sevérus Rogue ? Juste QQ courtes vignettes...
1. Prologue : l

_Bonjour !_

_En exclusivité pour vous, voilà ma nouvelle fiction, ma fierté, mon bijou… lol !_

_-- SUJET : Il s'agit d'1 MINI FICTION (peu de personnages, une seule intrigue linéaire) avec environ 20 MINI CHAPITRES (jamais + de 3-4 pages Word)_

**_Une jeune fille qui revient à peine de l'enfer (4 mois dans les geôles de Voldemort) doit réapprendre à vivre : comment faire ? Un certain professeur de potions pourra-t-il l'aider, le voudra-t-il ? Où comment capter les moments désuets de l'existence de 2 personnes meurtries par les épreuves de la vie … _**

_-- Lieu : Poudlard (principalement)._

_-- Époque : celle qui m'arrange . Ne pas s'étonner si Ginny-Luna semblent être un peu + jeunes que Harry-Ron-Herm par rapport aux livres !_

_-- À ce propos : TOUT APPARTIENT A MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire._

_**-- RATING** : Indubitablement **M **pour les quatre premiers chapitres qui contiennent des scènes d'1 grande violence (physique et psychologique). Vous voilà prévenu ! Âmes sensibles passez votre chemin ou commencez la lecture au chapitre 5… à partir de là, rating PG._

_--Régularité des postes: Un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine._

* * *

…**L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE…**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : L'attaque. **

* * *

C'était un samedi. Le samedi 14 février. 

Un an après que Harry Potter ait échoué à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

¤

Les élèves étaient de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'hiver, le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages, réchauffant de ses doux rayons précoces l'échine des promeneurs …

Un orgue de Barbarie déversait sa musique entêtante dans le square paisible, tandis qu'un glacier rangeait déjà sa carriole, heureux, ses marchandises vendues et son porte-monnaie rempli.

Les jeunes couples flirtaient, se baladant timidement main dans la main, le sourire béat. Les autres, en groupes, s'interpellaient bruyamment, gambadant au milieu des échoppes bondées des commerçants.

Il fleurait bon le retour du printemps…

¤

Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le village à la tombée de la nuit.

Alors il y avait eût des cris, des hurlements stridents, auxquels s'étaient mêlés les rires féroces des assaillants toujours plus nombreux.

Les éclairs de magie s'étaient répondus, fusant dans l'air, mortels.

L'odeur nauséabonde des chairs brûlées avait empuantit l'atmosphère, le sang épais et visqueux recouvert le sol des rues pavées.

Les petites maisons de bois furent incendiées. Leurs flammes vermeilles se découpaient haut dans le ciel d'encre, dessinant sur les rares murs encore dressés au milieu du brasier, une sinistre pantomime d'ombres chinoises affolées.

¤

Comme tous les autres, Christa avait couru pour trouver un abri. Pour sauver sa vie. Dans la panique, la jeune fille avait été séparée de ses deux amies, Ginny et Luna.

Seule dans la nuit en feu et la peur au ventre.

Rapidement, une main gantée de noire s'était emparée de sa gorge, la broyant entre ses doigts. L'immobilisant. Sa baguette avait roulée dans le caniveau, inutile, tandis qu'au loin elle apercevait les Aurors qui commençaient à transplanter … Mais c'était déjà trop tard …

Christa venait d'être faite prisonnière.

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser 1 petit commentaire !_


	2. Captive

Bonjour lecteurs de fanfictions !

Voici le premier vrai chapitre de _L'Espoir fait vivre ... _

* * *

_- _TOUT APPARTIENT À MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire. 

**- RATING** : Indubitablement **M** pour les quatre premiers chapitres qui contiennent des scènes d'1 grande violence (physique et psychologique). Vous voilà prévenu ! **ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN **ou commencez la lecture au chapitre 3… à partir de là, rating K+.

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR CE CHAPITRE: **Attention ! Contient une scène de viol assez explicite. Loin de moi de faire l'apologie de ce genre de pratique ou de verser dans le voyeurisme. Cependant, le passage en question me semblait nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire… Donc je répète : **ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Ne lisez pas ce qui suit si vous avez - de 16 ans et / ou êtes particulièrement sensible sur ce sujet ! **Merci et sinon, ne venez pas vous plaindre... 

Et maintenant : BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**…** **L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE … **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : CAPTIVE.**

**

* * *

**

Christa venait d'être faite prisonnière… Comme tant d'autres ce jour-là, le jour d'avant, et probablement celui d'après… Depuis l'avènement de Voldemort à la tête de ses milliers d'adeptes, une chape d'airain s'était abattue sur le monde des sorciers.

Les Mangemorts avaient conduits leurs prisonniers dans les cachots du Manoir Seigneurial. Parmi eux, autour d'elle, Christa ne voyait que des visages qui lui étaient étrangers. À mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, un sentiment insurmontable de terreur et de solitude l'avait envahie, balayant toutes ses certitudes passées … Pourquoi elle ?

D'abord, Christa avait été interrogée. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait bien Arthur et Molly Weasley ? Et leurs fils : Bill et Charlie ? Les jumeaux Fred et George ? Faisaient-ils eux aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Savait-elle où se trouvait le quartier général de l'Ordre ? Sur quel continent ?

Bien sûr ils l'avaient torturés. Comme elle ne révélait rien sous leurs _endoloris_ répétés, ils avaient essayé certaines méthodes moldues. Pour s'amuser… Quand les aiguilles de métal étaient entrées sous sa peau, Christa avait crié. Quand ils avaient tiré sur ses ongles avec des tenailles chauffées à blanc, elle avait hurlé et ses hurlements s'étaient répercutés à l'infini contre les murs de pierres. Puis, la vue de son sang répandu et des mutilations infligées l'avait fait sombrer. À ce moment là, elle aurait tout avoué pour que cesse la souffrance.

Mais Christa ne savait rien des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ni d'une éventuelle participation de la famille Weasley à ce groupe. Elle était simplement une camarade de classe parmi d'autres de Ginny. Gryffondor, sixième année. Jeune fille normale, issue d'une famille adoptive de moldus sans histoires. Juste un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne, peut-être. Pourquoi elle ?

Finalement, son extrême jeunesse et sa fragile blondeur avaient excité le désir des Mangemorts.

Tandis qu'il entravait ses mouvements au moyen d'un sortilège puissant, le premier la pénétra de sa main, s'appliquant à fouiller, à déchirer les chairs sensibles du bas-ventre virginal avec ses doigts immondes. « - Nott ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? », lui avait demandé un autre Mangemort, étonné. « - Je préfère les ouvrir ainsi : je sens mieux ce que je fais » Et il était parti d'un rire ignoble. Puis brusquement, son poignet s'était raidi et son rire étouffé par le râle de sa jouissance.

Tous l'avaient prise à tour de rôle. Certains avec rapidité. D'autres avec brutalité. Toujours avec cruauté, tandis que celui qui se nommait Nott, la maintenait au sol, soumise aux assauts violents de ses camarades Mangemorts.

Christa avait supplié. Supplié. Supplié de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin. Mais cela les avait fait rire. Alors la jeune fille avait tenté elle-même de s'étrangler en resserrant sa gorge pour s'empêcher d'implorer leur clémence… (1) En vain.

À l'heure du repas, ils l'avaient laissés, ses vêtements défaits, le ventre souillé, son corps pâle ensanglanté par leurs coups de butor…

Seule, Christa avait pleuré. Sur sa douleur insoutenable. Sur sa honte aussi.

Pourquoi elle ?

* * *

(1) Merci àLunécume de m'avoir prêté cette ci jolie phrase ! 

NB à l'intention des éventuels lecteurs de cette fiction : si vous aimez les histoires bien écrites avec Severus Rogue dedans, je vous incite grandement à lire **NÉRÉIS** de la très formidable **LUNECUME** (le lien est dans mon profil).

* * *

La suite dans une semaine...

* * *


	3. Désespoir

TOUT APPARTIENT À MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire.

**- RAR :** Merci à ma petite Soft que j'adore de tout mon coeur et qui me soutient de manière 1 peu aveugle... Non ? Disons, partiale, alors... Lol ! Merci merci merci ...

**- RATING**: Indubitablement **M** pour les quatre premiers chapitres qui contiennent des scènes d'1 grande violence (physique et psychologique). Vous voilà prévenu! **Âmes sensibles passez votre chemin** ou commencez la lecture au chapitre 3… à partir de là, rating K+.

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre: **Attention> Contient une scène viol assez explicite. Loin de moi de faire l'apologie de ce genre de pratique ou de verser dans le voyeurisme mais le passage en question me semblait nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire… Donc je me répète: **ALERTE ROUGE! ALERTE ROUGE: Ne lisez pas cela si vous avez moi de 16 ans et / ou êtes particulièrement sensible sur ce sujet! Merci! **

Bon, je pense que ça devrait suffire… Ou le double effet kiss cool... Même pas vrai, lol

Et maintenant: BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Désespoir.

* * *

**

Finalement, le dénommé Nott et l'un de ses acolytes Mangemorts avaient enfermé Christa au plus profond des cachots du Manoir Seigneurial. À en juger par les ténèbres et le silence glacial qui régnaient dans ces souterrains isolés, ils ne devaient être que très rarement utilisés. Si des prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient encore détenus, alors ils n'avaient même plus la force de gémir sur leur triste sort, comme ceux des étages supérieurs… Spectres ambulants, prématurément enterrés, témoins invisibles et oubliés de la cruauté de pratiques guerrières immorales et immuables, attendant leur mort comme une délivrance…

Christa avait conscience d'être en sursis. Ni assez importante pour servir de monnaie d'échange, ni détentrice d'informations capitales sur le camps adverse. Ici, Christa n'était rien. Elle aurait du être morte… Elle ne devait sa vie qu'au fait d'être la putain docile d'une poignée de Mangemorts qui venaient prendre avec elle un plaisir rapide et facile. Malgré leurs visages dissimulés sous leurs sinistres cagoules noires, Christa les reconnaissait à leur voix. À leurs odeurs, aussi.

Au début, elle avait tenté de résister, de se refuser à leurs attouchements. Alors ils l'avaient cloués au mur avec des chaînes de métal qui blessaient cruellement son cou et ses poignets à chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'ils la prenaient trop brutalement, les arêtes tranchantes des pierres du mur s'incrustaient dans son dos, tranchant la chair à vif, tandis que leurs ongles griffaient la peau délicate de ses hanches rondes. Alors, Christa leur avait craché à la figure. Mais après, la soif l'avait tenaillée et sa salive était devenue bien trop précieuse…

Vaincue, elle leur avait laissé prendre possession de ses lèvres, de ses seins et du reste… C'était plus facile ainsi, ils étaient moins violents. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pendant qu'ils la besognaient à la pointe de leurs sexes tendus. Retenir sa respiration pour ne pas sentir encore une fois l'odeur écœurante de leur semence répandue sur son corps dénudé. Pour s'empêcher de vomir encore une fois sur le sol crasseux. Même la souffrance avait fini par s'atténuer. Ne restait que le dégoût…

Rapidement, prostrée dans cette geôle immonde qui sentait le moisi et les excréments, sans fenêtres ni aucune autre ouverture sur le monde extérieur, à guetter la prochaine intrusion virile dans sa cellule, Christa avait perdu la notion du temps. Était-elle là depuis une semaine ? Depuis un mois ? Plus ? Dans les premiers temps, elle s'était remémorée sa vie d'avant : ses parents, Poudlard, ses amies, son petit ami Carl… Maintenant, il était devenu trop douloureux de penser à eux.

Parfois, l'un de ses tortionnaires lui amenait à manger et à boire dans des écuelles sales et émoussées. Eau saumâtre et bouillie visqueuse qu'elle dévorait entre ses doigts, se délectant de cette nourriture infâme avec jouissance, sous leurs regards obscènes. Ensuite, elle se méprisait de céder si facilement à ses instincts primaires : cela faisait d'elle leur égale. Et la mort aurait été tellement plus douce. Et digne…

Petit à petit, leurs visites lubriques s'étaient espacées : sur ses cuisses, sur ses joues, les larmes et le sang avaient le temps de sécher entre chacune de leurs venues. Un jour, ils n'étaient plus venus du tout. Probablement était-elle trop abîmée et trop sale, même pour eux. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, Christa n'avait pu ni se laver, ni changer de vêtements, ni même aller aux toilettes hors de sa geôle… Sûrement avaient-ils trouvé une autre jeune fille plus fraîche et attrayante qu'elle… En tout cas, les Mangemorts l'avaient oubliés.

Christa aurait dû s'en réjouir : elle allait pouvoir mourir en paix.

Mais ce fut pire encore : elle allait mourir de faim et de soif.

Si elle avait été vraiment courageuse, peut-être aurait-elle tenté de s'étrangler elle-même : ses liens de métal auraient pu faire l'affaire. Probablement aussi la lourde natte de ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais elle était décidément trop lâche…

Au lieu de quoi, elle implorait les flambeaux, qui n'étaient plus remplacés, de continuer à brûler éternellement : tôt ou tard, sans leur précieuse lumière, elle se retrouverait plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Le premier brasero s'éteignit pendant son sommeil et le second, dans un laps de temps qui lui sembla très rapproché. Et la pénombre s'installa dans le cachot…

Malgré son état semi comateux, Christa les avait entendu arriver de loin, vague rumeur frémissante dans le silence étourdissant des cahots… L'obscurité avait eût raison de leurs dernières réticences. À présent, ils s'approchaient toujours plus près, masse grouillante et puante, attirée par la faim et l'odeur douçâtre de son sang…

Quand elle avait senti les premiers rats courir le long de ses jambes nues, Christa avait crié de surprise et remué autant qu'elle le pouvait : ils s'étaient éloignés. Pour revenir plus nombreux encore. La jeune fille les avait repoussée encore, et encore, et encore, pendant ce qui lui avait paru être des jours entiers, sans fin jusqu'à épuisement…

Finalement, leurs féroces petites dents pointues avaient attaqués la chair souillée avec voracité. Alors, la cellule s'était emplie des hurlements désespérés de Christa : dans son délire, elle avait appelé sa mère, son père, Carl… Elle avait supplié dans le noir pour que les hommes reviennent la chercher, la violer encore : tout plutôt que ça ! Tout plutôt que les rats ! Combien Christa aurait été heureuse de voir apparaître la carrure râblée du dénommé Nott, son premier tourmenteur !

Puis, sa voix s'était brisée à son tour : comme le reste, comme sa dignité, comme sa résistance. Même ses sanglots s'étaient taris…

Enfin, elle était tombée dans une inconscience salvatrice, si proche de la mort…

À un moment (quand ?), elle avait ouvert les yeux (pourquoi ?). Debout devant elle, se tenaient deux hommes encapuchonnés de velours noir, armés : un jeune garçon très beau et très blond ainsi qu'un homme grand et mince au visage sévère.

« - Non… » Avait-elle gémit, « Pitié… »

« - Miss Parker ? » avait doucement demandé l'homme mince. « Christa ? »

« - Professeur… »

À bout de forces, Christa avait à nouveau sombré devant cet énième mirage de son improbable libération…

* * *

A suivre... La semaine prochaine !

C'est promis, c'était le dernier chapitre "difficile"... Après, comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'histoire est classée K+

* * *

Aux éventuels lecteurs : ne soyez pas timides, laissez-moi 1 petit commentaire, ça me ferait un très très grand plaisir ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi écrire, dites simplement "bonjour" et que ma fiction vous interesse / interpelle / déplait... A vous de voir, lol. Je prends tout !

* * *


	4. Libération

TOUT APPARTIENT À MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire. 

**- RATING**: K+ à partir de ce chapitre.

**RAR : **Oui, Soft, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais je devais garder un peu de suspens. Si j'avais écrit : "un vilain blond boutonneux et un apollon brun aux yeux sauvages et aux lèvres sensuelles", tout le monde aurait reconnu Sev', lol...

* * *

**... L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE ... **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Libération.**

* * *

Depuis sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard, année durant laquelle il avait été marqué par le Maître, Draco Malfoy était devenu un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix, travaillant comme espion pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore.

C'était Draco qui, le premier, avait eût vent de l'histoire. Envoyé en mission secrète dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait surpris une conversation animée entre plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait que de serviteurs de basse extraction, chargés des tâches viles et de moindre importance. Pourtant, tandis qu'ils se vantaient bruyamment de leurs exploits, leurs visages ahuris et édentés affichaient un air si retors, que Draco en avait eût la puce à l'oreille…

Dès lors, il les avait soigneusement gardé à l'œil. Un jour, il avait suivi l'un d'entre eux dans les souterrains humides du Manoir Seigneurial. Il avait vu l'homme s'arrêter devant l'unes des toutes dernières cellules et desserrer sa ceinture avec avidité avant d'ouvrir à la volée la lourde porte métallique. Draco, protégé à la fois par sa cape d'invisibilité et son statut de fils du serviteur privilégié du Maître, était entré à son tour…

Ce qu'il avait vu par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre lui avait soulevé le cœur.

Certes, Draco avait déjà assisté à des scènes de tortures innommables perpétrées sur des hommes à bout de force, des femmes seules ou accompagnées d'enfants. Il avait déjà pris part à des exécutions sommaires (tant dans le camps des « méchants » que dans celui des « gentils ») Il avait alors tué de la pointe de sa baguette magique sans hésitation ni regrets : c'était eux ou lui, c'était un acte de guerre.

Mais là, c'était différent. Inutile et abject. Pitoyable.

De plus, cette fille que ce Mangemort martyrisait en toute quiétude à l'abri des regards, Draco la connaissait personnellement. Il pouvait se sentir proche d'elle.

Comme lui, Christa Parker était une élève de Poudlard, juste un peu plus jeune. Ils avaient tous 2 vécu sous le même toit, fréquentés les mêmes professeurs : sûrement s'était-elle aussi endormie pendant les interminables cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils avaient ressenti les mêmes inquiétudes en vue de leurs examens de fin d'année, partagés le même enthousiasme pour les mêmes matches de Quidditch…

Alors qu'il était le témoin révulsé de son énième viol, le spectateur inopportun de son corps mutilé, Draco Malfoy se remémorait une jeune fille souriante, intelligente et vive. Un peu timide. Une jeune fille dont, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, il avait admiré la beauté simple. Une jeune fille dont il serait peut-être tombé amoureux si elle n'avait appartenu à la maison tant honnie de Gryffondor…

Bien sûr Draco avait parlé de sa découverte à son mentor, Severus Rogue, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui en avait à son tour touché un mot à Albus Dumbledore.

Malgré les réticences initiales du professeur de potions, tous les 3 s'étaient mis d'accord. Certes, libérer une civile, sang-de-boubre et anonyme, ne représentait pas un enjeu majeur comme d'empêcher des attentats, secourir des membres combattants pour l'Ordre ou éliminer les Mangemorts connus… Néanmoins, sauver cette fille était un acte symbolique : ainsi, elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie, se marier, avoir des enfants peut-être… C'était cela l'important, la chose pour laquelle ils se battaient tous : l'espoir. La guerre ne pouvait se concevoir sans l'espérance en des jours meilleurs. Qu'ils soient encore là ou non pour le voir… d'autres y seraient.

De toute façon, malgré sa longue disparition, Christa Parker était toujours une étudiante de Poudlard et pour cette raison, Albus Dumbledore se sentait encore responsable d'elle. Finalement, Severus Rogue avait capitulé.

Ils avaient donc mis sur pied son évasion. Comme seuls les porteurs de Sa Marque pouvaient pénétrer dans le Manoir Seigneurial, ils avaient convenu que ce seraient Severus, accompagné de Draco, qui iraient chercher la jeune fille. Un soir, ils se glisseraient discrètement dans les cachots. Après avoir conjuré un hologramme à son image pour confondre ses éventuels visiteurs, ils ramèneraient Christa directement au collège. Ni vu ni connu. Malheureusement, pour mettre à exécution ce plan, il fallait au préalable attendre que les Mangemorts ne se lassent de sa compagnie : ni Severus ni Draco ne pouvaient risquer de se voir démasqués…

Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés dans sa cellule pour l'en sortir, ils avaient d'abord cru que c'était trop tard… Alors elle avait gémit plaintivement … Et ils étaient repartis, Draco avec son corps inanimé et démantibulé dans les bras.

* * *

A suivre dans une semaine...

* * *


	5. Emerveillements

- TOUT APPARTIENT A MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire. 

**- **RATING : K +

N / A : Mille fois pardon pour le retard. J'aimerais dire que cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir... mais comme je suis en pleine période d'examens ça risquerait d'être un mensonge...Or, ma maman m'a toujours appris à ne pas dire de mensonges, alors... lol...

Enfin, malgré tout, voilàle dernier chapitre de la première section. D'ailleurs, cette section n'a pas encore de titre. Si quelqu'un a une proposition à faire, je suis toute ouïe !

Ce chapitre est mon favori, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

RAR :

**SOFT : **Encore et toujours merci pour ta fidélité... Je savais bien que tu serais déçue parce que je n'ai pas ajouté la fameuse petite phrasounette sur Drago. Désolée. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dis que finalementson revirement méritait plus que quelques lignes au début d'un chapitre sur un autre sujet. Donc, j'ai developpé la chose plus longement... dans la suite de l'histoire. Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ton mal en patience, lol. Et promis, dès que j'ai le temps je viens lire la suite de Crouac ! Biz.

**LUMECUME : **Rho là là... Qu'est-ce que j'ai été contente de lire tes reviews... Devenue toute rouge de surprise et de joie... Tu ne peux même pasimaginer ! Venant de toi, ma fanfictionneuse favorite, c'est un honneur, lol. Merci merci merci à l'infini... Tu as été traumatisée par Balzac ? Je l'adore ! Faire des descriptions très coutres était pour moi un véritable défi : en temps normal, je suis presque incapable de faire des phrases de moins de 5 lignes. J'ai la manie des virgules, points-virgules et cetera... Tellement illisible parfois que mes profsde lycée disaient que je "faisais du Proust"... lol. Bon sinon, non, je n'aime pas trop le personnage de Draco Malfoy (en tout cas pascelui deJKR) mais j'ai lu tellement de fictions où il estchouette que j'ai bcp de mal à imaginer qu'il soit aussi cruel que son père (que lui, en revanche, je déteste cordialement - la suite de mon histoire le montrera -)... Aller, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je te dis à bientôt. Un dernier mot : tu m'as bien fait rire quand tu as corrigé 1 faute d'orthographe d'une review dans la review suivante ! Moi aussi je fais ça... A ! Et de rien pour la pub pour ta fic...

* * *

**... L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Emerveillements.**

* * *

" _I wandered lonely as a cloud_

_That floats on high over vales and hills,_

_When all at once I saw a crowd,_

_A host, of golden daffodils;_

_Beside the lake, beneath the trees,_

_Fluttering and dancing in the breeze."_ (1)

_Daffodils -- __William Wordsworth__ (1770-1850) _

**

* * *

**

Après des mois d'obscurité, elle avait ré ouvert les yeux sur une clarté aveuglante.

Était-elle morte ? Était-ce cela le paradis ? Alors, c'était un endroit bien doux… Allait-elle revoir sa mère, décédée 2 ans auparavant dans un terrible accident de voiture ?

Mais déjà, papillonnant des paupières, Christa avait reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle s'y trouvait seule, confortablement allongée dans l'un des lits en inox. Et cette merveilleuse lumière qui baignait de chaleur son visage ensommeillé n'était autre que le soleil déversant ses rayons dorés par les fenêtres ouvertes… Venant de l'extérieur, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer le frémissement harmonieux de la brise dans les arbres et le lointain bourdonnement des abeilles…

Alors, comme appelée par cette nature en effervescence, Christa s'était levée et avait enjambé le petit rebord de l'unes des fenêtres. Un instant, l'air saturé de pollen lui avait monté à la tête, la laissant toute étourdie.

Ah ! Quelle délicieuse sensation que de fouler l'herbe haute gorgée de soleil et qui accueillait autant qu'elle chatouillait la plante de ses pieds nus… Effet conjugué des potions curatives et de son trop long sommeil, ses jambes engourdies la portèrent hésitante, jusqu'à la bute qui surmontait le lac au calamar et l'ensemble du parc.

La vue y était proprement époustouflante, s'étirant sous l'horizon azuré à perte de vue. La vaste étendue verte, parsemée de centaines de petites fleurs multicolores, ondoyait sous le vent tiède de l'été … Celui-ci, jouait langoureusement dans ses cheveux, en déroulant la belle longueur blonde et gonflant le tissu léger de sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Derrière elle, la masse imposante du château étendait son ombre bienveillante sur le parc. Comme si, malgré les siècles qui les séparaient, l'esprit des Quatre Fondateurs demeurait toujours présent.

Tout était tellement paisible… Comme si elle craignait de voir disparaître subitement cette quiétude retrouvée, Christa avait gardé ses yeux grands écarquillés, tandis que ses poumons n'en finissaient pas de se remplir d'air pur. Après les mois qu'elle venait de passer, c'était son retour à la vie, comme une nouvelle naissance…

Un papillon bleu aux ailes translucides se posa sur son épaule, puis sur ses lèvres. Mais déjà, dérangé par le souffle chaud de sa respiration, il prit son envol vers le ciel.

Enfin, rompant le charme, le bruit furtif d'un pas dans l'herbe avait trahi une présence dans son dos. Instinctivement, Christa s'était retournée, sur le qui-vive …

Remarquant son mouvement de sursaut, l'intrus avait stoppé sa rapide progression vers elle et s'était, l'espace un instant, immobilisé à une distance raisonnable afin qu'elle s'habitue à sa venue.

… Qu'il paraissait sombre avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses vêtements foncés et son visage sévère, au milieu de ce paysage estival !

Le cœur de Christa battait la chamade tandis que la peur naissait en elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme avait plongé son regard noir directement dans ses propres pupilles et elle avait entendu dans sa tête des mots de réconfort : 'N'aies crainte'. 'Je sais ce que tu as vécu'. 'Je ne te veux aucun mal'. Ses lèvres étaient restées closes, mais elle l'avait cru.

Alors « - Miss, » avait-il enfin articulé « vous ne devriez pas être debout »

« - Je sais, professeur Rogue. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est si beau ici… »

Comme c'était étrange ! Christa ne reconnu pas cette voix à peine plus forte qu'un souffle, légèrement rauque, qui pourtant s'échappait de sa propre bouche.

Au loin, la silhouette gironde de Madame Pomfresh accourait, traversant le parc ensoleillé à grandes enjambées, droit sur eux, une couverture à la main…

Non décidément, Christa n'était pas morte. Elle vivrait, maintenant qu'ils en avaient décidé à sa place…

* * *

(1) « J'errais solitaire comme un nuage 

Flottant au loin au-dessus des vallées et des collines,

Quand tout à coup je vis luire,

Un bataillon de jonquilles dorées ;

Au bord d'un lac, au-dessous des arbres,

Frissonnant et dansant dans la brise. »

> Ceci est ma propre traduction (c'est-à-dire, probablement approximative, désolée !)

* * *

A suivre, très bientôt...

* * *


	6. Après

TOUT APPARTIENT À MADAME JOAN K. ROWLING hormis le personnage de Christa Parker et l'histoire.

Rating : K +

RAR : Hello Lunécume ! Quel plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre ma modeste fiction ! Dslée, mais je ne sais pas de quelle autre review tu parles, sinon la dernière qui date du 8 juin… Comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à me tromper avec ffnet, lol ! Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce que tu y avais écrit, j'aurais bien aimé avoir ton avis sur le chapitre 4 qui est mon favori… En ce qui concerne le poème, je l'ai aussi étudié (il y a fort fort longtemps), lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'est toujours resté à l'esprit. En fait, la fiction en elle-même est née de mon envie d'illustrer ces quelques lignes… Enfin, c'est difficile à expliquer et je crois que je ne fais pas très bien comprendre ! lol ! Bis et à bientôt.

* * *

_N / A : Petite chronologie : _

_14 février : Attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Christa est kidnappée._

_De février à juin : Christa est prisonnière des MM's._

_Début juin (après les examens à Poudlard) : Severus et Draco la délivrent._

_Juin à août : Christa réside à l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

_Septembre : Rentrée des classes._

* * *

**... L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE ... **

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 5 : Après…

* * *

-- _PoV Severus Rogue_ --

* * *

Contrairement au reste de l'année, les vacances d'été étaient une période durant laquelle le calme et le silence régnaient en maîtres absolus sur le collège de Poudlard : point de cavalcades éperdues dans les couloirs, d'éclats de voix retentissants sous les hautes voûtes de pierres ou de portes claquées à la volée…

Pourtant, tous ses habitants n'avaient pas unanimement désertés le château. La masse grouillante des elfes de maison, des fantômes et autres propriétaires des tableaux tapissant les murs continuaient d'errer dans la bâtisse, quoiqu'à un rythme plus alangui.

Quelques professeurs semblaient aussi préférer leur lieu de travail à leur propre logis, même pendant les longs mois d'été. Il y avait Sybille Trelawney qui ne quittait jamais la tour de divination quelles que soient les circonstances, le vieux Flitwick qui se remettait doucement d'une attaque dont il avait été victime après l'assaut de Pré-au-Lard, en février. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonnagal également, jonglant entre la préparation de la prochaine rentrée scolaire et leurs diverses missions effectuées au sein de l'Ordre.

Si, dans la journée, il était rare que tout ce petit monde se croise, parfois prenaient-ils le thé ou un repas en commun. Enfin, Madame Pomfresh veillait à ce que l'infirmerie soit constamment en état d'accueillir des blessés – juste au cas où …

Présentement, seule la jeune gryffondor, Christa Parker, y vivait.

Severus Rogue eût une pensée furtive pour celle-ci. Cela faisait maintenanttrois mois qu'accompagné de Draco Malfoy, ils avaient tirée la jeune fille de sa prison. Depuis, il s'interrogeait : avaient-ils vraiment fait le bon choix ? Quel avenir pour elle après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait enduré ? Probablement aurait-elle été mieux morte…

Lesdeux premiers mois avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Malgré les soins et la prévenance zélée dont l'entourait Madame Pomfresh, la fille était restée prostrée dans un état plus qu'inquiétant. Une forte fièvre la dévorait sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Souvent, entre chien et loup ou bien aux petites heures du matin, quand tout était calme, de violentes crises de délire s'emparaient d'elle.

Alors, elle se mettait à hurler des phrases incohérentes, amas d'obscénités et de souffrance, l'écume aux lèvres, ses grands yeux exorbités et sa tête ballotant dans tous les sens comme pour nier la réalité traumatisante de ses cauchemars…

Dans ces moments de crise, l'infirmière faisait appeler Severus afin qu'il l'aide à maîtriser sa patiente pendant qu'elle lui administrait une potion calmante – seule, elle n'y serait jamais parvenue… Il devait peser de tout son poids sur la fille pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, au risque de lui briser les os. Mais la stupefixer aurait été par trop cruel et Madame Pomfresh s'y refusait catégoriquement.

Dès qu'il la touchait, que la paume de ses longues mains soignées entrait en contact avec le tissu léger de la chemise de nuit, elle cessait instantanément de se débattre. Ses hurlements gutturaux se muaient en petits gémissements plaintifs tandis que dans son délire, elle le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal…

Et elle restait ainsi, recroquevillée entre les draps emmêlés du lit, les joues baignées de larmes, ses cheveux en bataille répandus sur l'oreiller ou tombant sur son visage dévasté comme un voile pudique… Et son corps frêle qui se balançait doucement, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, au rythme de la sourde litanie qui s'échappait inlassablement de ses lèvres : «_ pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié…_ ».

Mais il devait la maintenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte… Même Madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait dans son dos en reniflait bruyamment, en dépit de son expérience et de sa douceur, n'arrivait pas à soulager la fille. Les murs de douleur qui l'entouraient semblaient infranchissables, l'emprisonnant aussi sûrement que des murs de pierres…

Après, quand c'était fini, quand la fille reposait enfin, fébrile mais apaisée, Severus se méprisait pour sa brutalité à son égard. Plus que tout, il détestait lesdeux hématomes circulaires que son étreinte vigoureuse laissait sur chacune de ses épaules… Trop de vieux souvenirs personnels étaient liés à cette forme de violence, corps à corps…

En dehors de cela, Severus évitait soigneusement l'infirmerie. Il refusait de veiller la jeune fille : Pomfresh était payée pour cela, après tout ! Et puis Dobby faisait bien l'affaire lorsque sa collègue avait besoin de prendre du repos. De toute manière, la fille n'y voyait aucune différence… Albus et Molly Weasley venaient aussi, à l'occasion, se relayer à son chevet. Quant à lui, Severus avait assurément des choses plus importantes à faire ! Ainsi, à chaque fois que Draco lui demandait des nouvelles de la jeune fille, il répondait par quelques vagues formules désintéressées.

Draco … Severus peinait à comprendre les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez son ancien élève : lui, le Serpentard irascible, sauvant puis se souciant de la santé d'une Gryffondor… Combattant ses anciens amis aux côtés de l'Ordre avec toute la fougue et la rage de ses 20 ans … Les abattant d'un _Avada Kedavra_, si nécessaire. La veille au soir, pendant l'attaque qui avait eut lieu au Ministère de la Magie, Draco avait ainsi ôté la vie de son ex – compagnon de chambrée, Grégory Goyle, sans que Severus n'ait pu distinguer sur son visage juvénile une quelconque émotion…

Fallait-il pour autant le blâmer d'avoir eût le courage de renier ses origines familiales extrémistes et sectaires ? De s'être détaché de l'emprise venimeuse de son père et surtout de celle du Maître, au péril de sa vie, comme Severus l'avait lui-même fait plusieurs décennies auparavant – et bien moins précocement - ? Certes, non.

En réalité, en bon professeur qu'il était, Severus s'inquiétait pour Draco. Le jeune homme était un idéaliste. Très tôt, malgré les apparences qui jouaient contre lui, il avait décidé que la noble et ancestrale lignée des Malfoy n'était pas faite pour la servitude et que son père se fourvoyait en léchant les bottes d'un serpent albinos…

Severus regrettait que d'aussi jeunes personnes soient si prématurément impliquées dans cette guerre qui n'était pas de leur fait… Mais l'Ordre avait besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Aussi Albus avait accepté l'allégeance et l'aide de Draco comme il avait du accepter d'introniser les jumeaux Weasley, malgré la féroce réticence de leur mère. Ils étaient majeurs après tout et ce, même si leurs anciens professeurs peinaient à les voir autrement que comme des adolescents impétueux et inconscients du danger qu'ils encouraient. En outre, Draco en sa qualité d'ancien serpentard et d'héritier de Lucius Malfoy, se révélait être un atout non négligeable pour l'Ordre …

« Par Merlin » soupira profondément l'homme, tandis qu'il enfouissant son long visage disgracieux entre ses mains, s'autorisant pour la seule et unique fois un geste qui semblait proche du découragement…

_Par Merlin !_ Qu'il se sentait las de tout cela… De ce conflit absurde et sans fin qui transformait des enfants en tueurs farouches et qui en brisait d'autres irrémédiablement dans ce qu'ils avaient de plus intime…

Au début du mois d'août, Christa Parker était enfin sortie de l'inconscience.

Tous avaient soupiré d'aise et Madame Pomfresh relâcha même très légèrement la surveillance qu'elle exerçait sur la jeune fille. Un matin, celle-ci s'était levée de son lit et enfuie de l'infirmerie… Alors qu'ils retournaient systématiquement chaque recoin du château sous les ordres paniqués de Madame Pomfresh, Severus avait découvert la fille dehors, près de la colline qui surplombait le lac.

Il avait couru dans sa direction, prêt à plonger à sa suite dans l'eau sale du lac pour la repêcher, malgré une vive répugnance à l'idée de gâter ses robes d'été… Sans compter sur l'accueil chaleureux que le calamar géant leur réserverait à coup sûr…

Mais la fille n'avait pas sauté… et quand il avait lu dans ses yeux bruns, il avait comprit qu'elle ne faisait que s'émerveiller d'être là, d'être vivante et d'être libre.

… Alors Severus avait pensé que certaines choses valaient quand même la peine d'être sauvées …

* * *

A suivre... Malheureusement (enfin, ça dépend du point de vue, d'ailleurs...) je pars en vacances pour quelques jours loin de mon ordinateur. Donc, le chapitre suivant (où la première confrontation Severus Rogue / Christa Parker) d'ici deux (petites) semaines !

* * *


	7. Note d'auteur

**

* * *

**

**L'ESPOIR FAIT VIVRE : NOTE D'AUTEUR !**

* * *

Et non ! Désolée pas de nouveau chapitre ! 

Bon je m'explique (avant que quelqu'un ne me tue !)

Je sais que j'avais annoncé cette fiction comme comportant 20 chapitres. Et en fait, j'ai réellement presque écrit les 20 chapitres en question… Mais ils ne me plaisent pas ! Je les tourne et les retournent dans tous les sens depuis des semaines : rien à faire, ils ne me plaisent pas ! Ni les descriptions, ni les dialogues, ni les situations, rien de rien, ça ne file pas droit …

J'en suis donc arrivée à la conclusion suivante : ce n'est peut-être pas les chapitres qui sont mauvais mais tout simplement l'idée d'ajouter une suite à cette fiction ! lol. Dis comme ça, ça à l'air drôlement con, je sais !

J'ai donc relu les chapitres que j'avais déjà publiés sur ffnet et ils me semblent être une histoire autonome à part entière… Le prologue et les trois premiers chapitres amènent la 'pièce' centrale (chapitre '_émerveillement_') qui est elle-même suivie du dernier chapitre conclusif (Chapitre '_Après_'). J'avoue beaucoup aimer l'idée de finir ma fiction sur la phrase « _certaines choses valaient quand même la peine d'être vécues_ »…Elle correspond bien à l'état d'esprit qui me l'avait fait entreprendre... Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi ! J'attends déjà vos récriminations (enfin vos commentaires, lol, je veux dire !)

Pour finir je voulais remercier ma maman ma Titine mon Lulu… Euh pardon !

Je voulais remercier mes 2 revieweuses de choc : _Soft_ et _Lunécume_ (tu m'as mis dans tes favoris ! Je n'en reviens pas! Je crois que c'est la première fois… Merci) ! Merci les filles d'avoir lu, aimé et de me l'avoir fait savoir… J'espère que cette note et ma décision ne vont pas trop vous décevoir… Pareil pour tous les lecteurs anonymes (grâce aux nouveautés du site, je vous vois!) Bon, j'arrête le pathétique, ok !

Une dernière petite chose (RAR) :

1) _'Visage disgracieux'_ Vi vi _Lunécume_, me suis pas trompée ! Moi aussi j'idolâtre Rogue (_pourvu qu'il ne meurt pas, pourvu qu'il ne meurt pas, pourvu qu'il ne meurt pas_) mais bon c'est pas un premier prix de beauté, quand même ! Et puis la beauté se cache dans le cœur des hommes, la noblesse dans leurs actions et l'intelligence dans leurs yeux…

2) 'Est-ce que _Rogue est amoureux de Christa_ ?' (dixit _Soft_) Ben non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'idée que j'avais. Disons qu'elle touche sa sensibilité d'homme blessé. J'imaginais plutôt leur relation comme père – fille que comme amants…

Voilà…


End file.
